The Alternative
by ConnorLouise
Summary: Mick St. John never imagined he'd see a face that he hadn't seen in 60 years. Especially that face.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight or its characters. But like most people I think it was cut way to early. So if we cannot watch it on tv we might as well read the fans stories.**

**Summary: Mick St. John never thought he would see a familiar face again after being turned into a vampire 60 years ago. Especially this face. **

**The Alternative**

**Present day: LA 2008:**

After the rough past couple of weeks I decide to take the night off and visit Beth at work and watch her live report of an award ceremony honoring Scott Hutcherson- a wealthy, well respected elderly man who spent his entire life trying to prevent violence against women and children. Beth has been tired of reporting about people who don't deserve the acknowledgment or attention that the media has been giving them. So tonight instead of the usual murder or kidnapping she gets to report about someone who worked their entire life to make difference for the better and not the alternative. I get there right as the ceremony begins. I don't let Beth see me because I don't want to distract her. The Mayor who was friends with Scott Hutcherson is the honorary speaker and he talks about all the amazing things Mr. Hutcherson has accomplished in his life and how this award could not go to anyone more deserving or kind as Mr. Hutcherson. Sadly Mr. Hutcherson died a few weeks at the age of 70 of lung cancer and there to accept his award was his grandson Alexander Hutcherson. I look over at Beth and see the tears in her eyes as she listens to all the loving things Alexander has to say about his grandpa. I hear him explain how he couldn't have made it through it the past few weeks without his wife who also was very, very close to his grandpa who thought of her more like a daughter than his grandson's wife. I turn my head right as he calls her to the stage. I thought Coraline would be the last familiar face I would ever see from my mortal past. But as I stand here frozen and unable to take my eyes off the stage I see a face that I could of only dreamt of seeing in this life or my mortal life, My 18 year old sister Gemma.

**Flashback: Medfield,CA 1948:**

When I was 20 years old my 18 year old sister went missing in November 1948 after leaving her boyfriend James Newton's house. In his statement to the police James claimed that he and my sister got into a huge arguement and she stormed out of the house and started walking down the road about ten 'o clock. He assumed that she was walking home. I never understood why he didn't go after her or make sure she got home safely. Honestly I didn't understand why Gemma was with him in the first place. She was a beautiful girl who had the greenest eyes I have ever seen and long beautiful red hair. Besides being beautiful, Gemma wanted to become something more that just some girl from Medfield, California- unlike James who had no problem working at the plant his entire life and drinking beer with his buddies everynight. He also never appreciated Gemma and talked to her like she was a dog. I should have kicked his ass the first time Gemma told me some of the things he would say to her, but knowing all that would do is upset Gemma and make things harder for her, I backed off. They had gotten in a lot of fights, but nothing to the point of Gemma walking home by herself at ten 'o clock at night. I told her numerous times to never be alone at night. It had become very dangerous in Medfield the past few years with an increase of drunks roaming around town at night looking for trouble, armed robberies at the corner of every convenience store, the sometimes life threatening fights between soldiers and whoever they could get their hands on. If you thought it could not get any worse it does, because about a month before Gemma disappeared, an increase in rapes started to occur to women walking by themselves at night. So I ask myself again, how in the hell did James not go after her or at least follow her to make sure she got home safely knowing how it was for women at night? Instead my vulnerable little 18 year old sister whom I have always held very dear to my heart was missing in that godforsaken town. All I wanted to do was save her, but I didn't even know where to start or if she was even alive.

A few weeks had passed and there was still no leads in Gemma's disappearance. James Newton, Gemma's worthless boyfriend had been interrogated by the police and thought to be a suspect because of the odd circumstance of him not checking on Gemma and making sure she made it home safely in this crime-waiting-to-happen town. But he was soon released because the detectives had not one shred of hard evidence that pointed to him. Without a body it was all circumstantial anyways. They had no evidence that pointed to anybody. It was like she vanished in thin air. Not one person was able to say that they saw her the night of her disapperance. After six months and still no type of lead that pointed the detectives in any direction whatsoever, it began to suck the life out of our parents, Dennis and Tricia, who started to believe that she must be dead. What else could they believe? If Gemma in anyway possible could have contacted us she would have. She would have never made my parents go through that if she could have prevented it. Gemma loved them with all her heart and my parents loved her just as much. So what other plausible explanation could there be? Even if Gemma was in some kind of trouble and she felt like the only answer to her problem was to leave town, she would have let me know something. Our entire lives we told each other everything. We never kept the other one in the dark about anything. Those six months were the most heart wrenching days. I am Gemma's big brother. I should have protected her and to this day I have never forgiven myself for that. I also should have kicked James Newton's ass and not cared if Gemma would have been mad at me. Just maybe if I could have done something...ANYTHING...she never would have left walking that night by herself. Sometimes I made myself think that she was just at Aunt Lou's for awhile helping her out like she always did. She loved helping people in anyway she could. So why could no one help her when she needed help the most? After a year and not a lead whatsoever, my parents who had lost all hope of Gemma ever coming home, made the hardest decision any parent would have to make in their lives- they had declared Gemma Louise St. John legally dead. Making that decision was so sickening to my parents that they held off her funeral for awhile because they could not leave house, they were so grief stricken. When they finally decided to have the funeral I had to practically drag my once happy, loving parent's lifeless bodies out of bed to get them ready for their now 19 year old daughter's funeral with no body to bury. My parents had to live the rest of their lives with no closure, no body to bury and all these unanswered questions that they had the right to know the answers to. My mother passed away in 1956 of a heart attack and not even six months later my father died of natural causes. But to anyone who knew my father- like actually knew him- knows he could not live life head on without my mother. Gemma's disappearance was devastating enough but to have live the rest of his life remembering that without his love, his soul, his life there was no need to go on. He died of a broken heart/soul.I loved my parents very much and they loved me. I felt their love every second of my mortal life. When I met Coraline Duvall I thought that I finally found someone that I could live a long, happy life with; someone who could bring me back to life. Instead she did the total opposite and sucked the life right out of me. She gave me this never ending life sentence. Now for eternity I will live with all the sadness, emptiness, and loneliness I have felt since the day Gemma dissappeared. I'm just thankful my parents did not to live to see their son turned into a vampire. I am a monster. It would have been so much harder living this life sentence knowing my parents would have suffered another loss of as child that mysteriously disappears for some unkown reason. Like they were never there in the first place. Once again with unanswered questions and once again attending a bodiless funeral. The same life that until their dying day, were still trying to cope with the loss of my sister. And if my sister really is dead, hopefully my parents will get what they have wanted since they first heard of Gemma's disappearance- closure and to be reunited with Gemma. Something I too have always dreamt of, but for some reason those were not the cards I was dealt. Coraline made sure of that when she sucked the life out of me and turned me into a vampire. She gave me the life of immortality but all I knew about this life is that I will never be reunited with Gemma again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Let's find out what really happened the night Gemma disappeared. Will Mick's reunion with Gemma be everything he had hoped for? Let's find out...**_

**Present Day Los Angeles 2008:**

My eyes and body are still frozen in place since the moment I saw my sister Gemma whose face I thought I would never see again. A face that I long awaited to see. I had to try and erase her out of my mind after I was turned just so I could live this "life sentence" without the constant reminder of regret, trying to think of all the things I should have done differently. Living eternity and never knowing what happened that night. But as it seems she was given the same fate as I. I think Beth had said my name about 10 times before I finally came too. But still I have not moved an inch. The only thing I was able to get out of my mouth was Gemma's name in a soft whisper. Something inside of me finally clicks and I realize that I have to make sure this is real and not some kind of morbid vampire daydream. So I slowly start walking towards the platform where everyone is either shaking their hands or telling them how sorry they were for their great loss. As I get to the side of the platform and before I can even walk up the steps I hear a familiar voice call my name and as I look up I see Gemma tears rolling down her face. Instead of being frozen in place like I was when I first saw her I run up the steps as fast as I could and wrapped my arms around her so tightly never wanting to let go. All I could say to her over and over again is, " Where have you been all these years"? We both finally let go tears rolling down both our faces in complete uttershock never thinking we would see each other again. Here we stand 70 years later since we last saw each other Gemma still 18 and me 30. Who would have thought that both of us would be turned into vampires and never seeing each other until this very moment. As we stand in complete silence just staring at one another Alexander walks to her and Beth walks up to me, Gemma turns to Alexander and says quietly trying not to cry again, "this is Mick" unable to resist she falls into his arms sobbing. Obviously confused by what's going on Beth says to me, " Did I miss something"? I smile at her and tell her holding back my tears, " This is Gemma my baby sister who went missing when I was 20 years old and thought I would never see again". Beth unable to respond to what I told her suggests that we should all go back to my place where we could catch up more privately. When we arrive to my place we all sit on the couch and before anyone can get to comfortable I ask Gemma the question my parents and I always wanted to know the answer to, " What happened the night she disappeared"? Gemma begins with the arguement that started it all. She tells me something I never expected to hear.

**Flashback 1948-? Medfield, California: Gemma's story**

James and I got in a huge fight because three months earlier I found out I was pregnant and decided I was excited about the baby and wanted to keep it. His response to me was that the baby was probably not his and that I should do that mistake a favor and abort. Finally realizing that James did not care about me or what happened to me I storm out of his house. As I walk home blood boiling and all I kept contemplating turning around and using that bastard's phone to call my parents or Mick but I was so infuriated I decided I would never again give that man the time of day and I definitely did not want to use his phone. If he would of even let me. Even as mad as I was I knew in the back of my head that I should not have been walking home alone at night by myself. About half way home or more I could tell that someone or something was following me. I started to run towards the house terrified but thinking I could make it but instead three male vampires surrounded me with no way of escaping. Cristoff Jacobson a 110 year old vampire who was probaly turned at the age of 45 or so was the leader of the pack. He thrived off creating havoc and terrifying humans man or woman. Then there was Abel Thornton a 95 year old vampire who was turned at 33. He did whatever Cristoff told him to do. His kiss ass qualities sickened me. Lastly there was Nathaniel Bostick a 60 year old vampire who was turned at 22 years old. He was bullied by Cristoff and Abel for being a "youngling". Which is obviously a newer vampire. He couldn't fight back if he wanted to because they were just so much stronger. I eventually grew to love Nathaniel. Not in the I want to be with you for eternity kind of love but he was my best friend kind of love. He was just as much a prisoner as I was. If not for him no telling where I would be today he is the reason I was able to escape the hell hole. I will always be enternally grateful for his kindness. Cristoff decided instead of killing me right away he would rather keep me around for his pleasure. Which was basically either breakfast, lunch, dinner, or sex. If I had any food to throw up thinking about what the monster put me through I would. I could of probably fought a little harder or even begged him to just kill me. But all I could think about was the baby. I didn't want to risk more harm than I had too. I mean them feeding off me was bad enough. Luckily for me Nathaniel was going to school to be a doctor in his mortal life. So actually I got the best care I could get in the situation that I was in. And even as being as young of a vampire as he was he wanted to feed in a non violent way. He did not want to feed off humans. Cristoff used that against Nathaniel like he was a wimp or something. After about 6 months of being there or so I went into labor and thankfully with the help of Nathaniel I gave birth to a suprisingly healthy baby. I on the other hand not so good. With them constantly feeding off me and my body giving the baby whatever I had left in me I became unconscious from blood loss. What Nathaniel had told me was not long after I gave birth and became unconscious Cristoff entered the room to see what was taking so long with his dinner. I guess he realized that I probably would not make it with all the blood loss and realizing he was not quite done using me as his sex toy or easy meal he decided to turn me into a vampire not to save my life and not to do the right thing but to have even more power over me than he had before. He now was my maker. Cristoff the monster that he was turned a 19 year old new mother into an immortal being. He knew I would live eternally and have to watch my child die. Something no parent should live to see. He eternally cursed me for no apparent reason. I never met Cristoff before that night he took me from my family so why did he feel like had to punish me the way he did. On top of everything Cristoff never let me forget that he quote unquote saved my life and I better do whatever he says or he would kill the baby right in front of me. I became so scared just knowing the type of monster Cristoff was and he could just say he was not pleased with something I did or said and would kill the baby. Or just kill the baby because he wanted to. The thought of him coming anywhere near my child sickened me so I knew just exactly what I had to do.

Nathaniel knew exactly how I felt so he decided that he was gonna help me escape. He got me set up with a cleaner which is a vampire of high authority who who helps other vampires who are held against their will by older, stronger vampires he gives them the true death then cleans up his mess.I always thought to myself why couldn't Nathaniel have a Nathaniel like me. He taught me to feed by not killing people and how to control my urges. He told me that I was a fast learner and he was surprised by how quickly I adapted. The only way Nathaniel could get Cristoff away from me was by luring him with food. A bus full of male prisoners. Nathaniel felt slighty guilty but they were on death row anyways and he knew that was the only bait he could use on Cristoff. Scared and ready to finally escape all I could think about was my immortal life as a new mother. After awhile and nothing seeming like it was going to happen I start to wonder if this might be to big of a risk for my baby. What is this doesn't work and Cristoff wins? My baby and I would be dead quicker than a human heartbeat. Then all of a sudden I hear alot of commotion inside and outside the house. Growling, screaming, glass shattering, tables breaking and then I smell an awful smell that I had never smelt before and realize that is is burning flesh. Then everything stops and it gets quiet. About ten minutes later I hear a loud knock at the door and my first reaction was to run to the corner of the room holding the baby knowing that I was never going to let him go or let anyone take him from me. Anxiously waiting to see who was behind the door hoping, and praying that it wasn't Cristoff or Abel but instead a sweaty,bloody, young, tall, light-haired, very light-eyed vampire walks through the door and introduces himself as Alexander Hutcherson the cleaner. With all this excitement going on the only thing I could bring myself to say was, " I thought you would be older." He then asks me if I wanted to stay here and get to know each other a little better or get the hell out of there. We all know what my answer to that question was. No one knew what happened to Nathaniel but hopefully he is living the life that he wants to live and not the life of someone else. I left there promising myself that I would never look back or let what happened to me effect my now immortal life or my sons. I have eternity to either let it go or move on and make new happy memories with my son. I wanted to enjoy every moment that I had with him and not dwell on the past. Alex helped me cope with that because let me tell you it's a very depressing life knowing that you are definitely going to outlive your child. Living day to day wondering is this going to be the day? Alex became my biggest support system because he actually knew what I eventually would have to go through. He had a 3 year old daughter when he was turned at the age of 23. Sadly she died at the young age of 17 from Spanish Influenza. He was there with her until her last breath. Alex eventually became not only my lover but my best friend. I finally got to experience the love of a real relationship. Never questioning if he cared about me or if he cared if something happened to me or not. I get to experience true love for eternity. Alex also fell in love with my son and ended up adopting him and giving him his last name. He never looked at him as some mistake he looked at him as a blessing. Something I will always appreciate is Alex helping me tell our son that we were vampires and helping him realize that even though he was going to get older that we were going to stay the same forever. How many women get to say that they truly will get to spend eternity with their soulmate?

**Present Day 2008: Mick's Apartment**

Gemma looks at me with a smile and says, " Mick being turned into a vampire against your will and as new mother might not be the most ideal situation but I wouldn't change a thing." She says, " James did not want the baby and in all honesty probably didn't want me either. I am more alive being with Alex as a vampire than I eever would have been with James as a human." Then she looks at me her beatiful green eyes full of tears and say, " My son had an amazing life." I interrupt cautiously saying, " HAD an amazing life"? She replies, " My son, your nephew Scott died a few weeks ago. He was an amazing man who did amazing things. I will never forget the 70 years I had with him and I will always, always love him." Stunned and teary eyed I ask her, " Scott Hutcherson was my nephew"? I saw him around town every once and awhile and now looking back I remember each time I did happen to see him he always smiled and said hi to me. Gemma tells me with a smirk on her face that Scott must of known who I was. She told me that she had a picture of her and I in her wallet that was taken the day before her disappearance. The only thing she had from her mortal life. She said Scott loved that picture because he got to see his Momma as human. She might look exactly the same but it was her before her innocence was taken away. Everynight before he went to bed they would take that picture out of her wallet and he would ask her one question a night. Either about our folks, me, or her life. He wanted to know about his family that he would never meet. I so wish I would of known what he knew. I wish I knew he was my nephew.

I told Gemma that I felt guilty for not being able to protect her that night but obviously no matter where she is or what situation she is in there is always someone trying to protect her. Nathaniel, Me, Alex, Scott. It may have taken 70 years to reunite but tonight happened for a reason and I am not going to ask anymore questions. I just have to accept that there isn't always the perfect answer or outcome. The questions that were eating me alive are answered. I finally have Gemma back. She might be a vampire but it's better than the alternative.


End file.
